New Life, New Pack
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella gets dumped by Edward. And while she hangs out with the werewolves she discovered that two of the imprints where cheating on their imprinter. Bella tries telling the council and the pack but they don't believe her the only ones to believe her are Jared, Leah, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin. Turns out Jared had already imprinted on Bella so he stuck by her. Where will they go?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters from Stephanie Meyer Belong to her. I made up the rest. **

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Bella gets dumped by Edward. And while she hangs out with the werewolves she discovered that two of the imprints where cheating on their imprinter. Bella tries telling the council and the pack but they don't believe her the only ones to believe her are Jared, Leah, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin. Turns out Jared had already imprinted on Bella so he stuck by her. Jared, Leah, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin invoke their right to leave and they leave that very day. They end up in the White-Paw Tribe which has a lot of members. Leah, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin Imprint on tribal members and they become official into the pack. What surprises everyone is that Bella phases. They soon trace her ancestry back to the White-Paw tribe. They all end up having lots of children with their Imprint.

Now 14 years later Sam comes looking for them their old pack needs their help. Will they give it to them…

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is another story for all of you. I will update it when I can with the Prologue. **

* * *

**Characters**

**White-Paw Tribe**

Bella - Jared

Leah - OC

Paul - OC

Seth - OC

Brady - OC

Collin - OC

OC **(Authors Note: There will be a lot of Other Characters)**

**La Push Tribe **

Jacob Black (Alpha)

Sam Uley (Beta)

Embry Call

Quil Ateara

Justin

Kyle

Gabe Uley

Zander

Fred

George

**Tribal Elders **

Billy Black

Sue Clearwater-Swan

Joshua Uley

Quil SR

David Cameron

Walter Lahote

**Vampires**

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Whitlock

Alice Cullen

Peter Whitlock

Charlotte Whitlock

_And many more_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	3. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait my computer died and everything was wiped. I had to start everything from scratch. So I am sorry for the wait. And my mum has four clots in her body with one in her lung so I have been looking after her.**

* * *

**Now on another note HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY to me!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I have been hanging out with the pack for a year now ever since Edward left me. And I have found out Jacob's Imprint, Embry's Imprint and Sam's Imprint has been cheating on them. I talked it over with Leah and she agrees with me to talk to the council were everyone was and I can call them out.

When we get to the council hall Leah sits next to me and Seth on the other side the others all sit round the table.  
"Why have we been called here today?" Billy Black asks

"I have something to say", I say standing up nervously

"What do you have to tell us Bella?" Billy asks

"Two of your imprints have been cheating on their imprinter. I saw them with my own eyes", I say

All three imprints glare at me.

"Which imprints?" Old Quil asks

"Sam's, Jacob's and Embry's" I say

"We didn't do nothing. Don't believe a vampire girl over us your imprints", Emily says

"Bella! How could you excuse them. They have done nothing wrong. Apologies now!" Jacob growls

"Bella apologies you know imprints can't cheat on each other", Billy says angry

Leah, Seth, Paul, Brady Collin and my surprise Jared stood up.

"She is telling the truth. And if you can't see that then we will leave this pack!" Leah says hotly

"She is lying!" Brittney says she is Embry's imprint

"You can't leave the pack", Sam says angrily

"Watch us!" Seth says

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Paul says

Jacob and Sam cry out.

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Leah copies

Jacob and Sam treble with pain.

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Seth says

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Brady says

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Collin says

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Jared says

That's when Sam and Jacob drop to their knees in pain.

"Let's get out of here", Leah says leading us all out

"Let's pack. I will meet you all at Leah's in 20 minutes", Paul says, "With my truck"

"Ok", we all says running home

I pack all my clothes and all my books. I am done quickly and Leah and Seth are waiting outside for me.

"Paul will be here soon. Then we can get out of here", Leah says

"Good. I now hate this place it is not for me anymore", I say

"This is not any off ours place anymore", Leah says as Paul pulls up with all but three seats left in his car

I take the seat next to Jared. I have always felt a connection to him. Leah takes to seat next to Paul who is driving and Seth next to Leah. I am in the middle section of the car with Jared and Brady and Collin in the very back set.

"Why did you all leave with me?" I ask

"Because they are assholes and we love you more", Jared says

That really surprises me.

"I agree", Paul says

"I agree", Leah says

"I agree I love you more than those assholes", Seth says

"I agree", Collin says

"I agree as well", Brady says

I have tears in my eyes they all love me at least I had some friends left.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you", Jared says

"What is it Jared?" I ask him I can tell he is nervous

"I imprinted on you a year ago. I was giving you time to come to turns to being with werewolves before I told you", Jared says

"Will you cheat on me?" I ask

"No never. I would rather kill myself", Jared says, "Will you ever cheat on me?"

"Never. I also would rather kill myself", I reply

Jared takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back after a minute we pull apart.

"About time you are happy", Leah says

I snuggle into Jared's arms, "I am too. Where are we going?"

"Far away from here. How about Virginia?" Paul asks

"Sounds prefect", I say falling asleep

* * *

_3 days later…_

* * *

We have been driving for three days changing drives every 5 hours. We have also thrown our mobiles out so no one can track us. We soon come across a town called Harrisonburg that was in Virginia.

"How about this place?" Paul asks

"Sound good. Let's find a hotel", I say

We find a hotel and get settled in. Once we have a day to rest we go and explore. There was a forest here as well. Perfect. That's when we hear growls and ten wolves appear slightly bigger then what we were used to.

"They are like us", Leah says

"We are not here to harm you. Please phase and talk to us", Paul says

They phase right in front of us. and they are in their clothes. They haven't been shredded. That is good.

"Who are you?" their leader asks

"I am Paul Lahote and these are Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Brady and Collin Littlesea, Jared Cameron and Bella Swan. Who are you?" Paul asks

"I am Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather leader of the White-Paw trible. Why are you here?" Daniel asks looking a Leah with wonder in his eyes.

"We have deserted are pack at our last home. They hurt us badly. We are looking for a fresh start", Paul says looking at the female with wonder and love in her eyes and him

I knew what happened Paul, Leah and Seth had imprinted.

"I know you three have just imprinted and so have we. We call it a soul-bond. All you need to do to come into this pack is to pledge loyalty to this pack. We will welcome you with open arms if you do. We are a big tribe and we patrol most of the east coast. Are you prepared to do that? As your duty to our pack?" Daniel asks

"I Paul John Lahote I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Paul says

"I Leah Sue Clearwater I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Leah says

"I Seth Harry Clearwater I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Seth says

"I Collin Andrew Littlesea I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Collin says

"I Brady Peter Littlesea I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Brady says

"I Jared James Cameron I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", Jared says

"I may not be a wolf but I Isabella Marie Swan I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Daniel Sinclair Whitefeather of the White-Paw tribe", I say bowing my head like the others

Daniel seemed to get a power boast.

"I Daniel Whitefather accept Paul, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jared and Isabella into our pack. Welcome. Follow me so you can meet the others", Daniel says smiling

This was the start of our new lives and we couldn't be happier…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile**


End file.
